


Walk After Dinner

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Walk After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Finished dinner, they clean up together, the kitchen positively gleaming when they head out on their walk. Since it's around Matt's property, which is nice and private, Chris takes Matt's hand, their fingers linked, happy for any excuse to touch his lover. "Have you ever cybersexed?" he asks with a small grin.

Matt huffs out a laugh. "Define cybersex?" he asks with a smirk. "I mean I can make a guess, but tell me what it is to you."

"It's like phone sex or sexting, except using Facetime or Skype," Chris says. "So you can actually see each other."

"Then no, I've never cybersexed before," Matt admits. "Might I assume from the question that you have?"

"A few times," Chris admits, rubbing his thumb over the back of Matt's hand. "And I thought maybe... when I'm in Morocco..." Trying to get a read on Matt's reaction.

"You want us to do it?" Matt finishes for him. He thinks on that, not as uncomfortable as he might have expected to be so he nods. "Yeah okay, you'll have to tell me what to do though?"

"I will," Chris promises, smiling. "Step by step," he teases, eyes sparkling.

Matt's brows draw down in a moment of confusion before shooting up again. "Oh!" He turns wide eyes on Chris. "Oh...yeah..." he nods.

Chris chuckles. "Would it totally freak you out if I sent you a few toys? Discreetly of course."

"Toys?" Clearly Matt's brain is trying, and failing, to play catch up.

"Sorry," Chris realizes his mistake. "A few sex toys. A dildo, butt plug, different lube, maybe a cock ring..." There's a few other things he'd suggest but he suspects he's pushing far enough as it is.

Matt blinks and takes a breath giving himself a moment to process. "You can send them, sure," he nods. "I may um, I may need for us to explore them together before you leave me with them to do this thing with. I told you, despite what you say, I'm pretty sure I'm vanilla here."

"That's fine. I'm happy for us to explore them when I get back and while I'm away, we can just jerk off together, talk dirty..." Chris says with another smile. "I'll teach you, and believe it or not, all of those things are pretty vanilla."

"They may be to you," Matt laughs. "I guess I have some education in my near future huh?" Just the idea of Chris and he talking dirty and jerking off is hot enough.

"Only as much as you want," Chris says, grinning. He brings Matt's hand to his mouth and kisses the back. "Anything you don't like, tell me, and we'll try something else."

"Obviously," Matt smiles. "So is that what you do when you're away? When you were with Henry I mean, you cybersexed? Does it help? I'd have thought it would simply make the itch worse."

"I never found that," Chris says. "It always felt like a good way to connect when we couldn't be together. But we won't just do that. We'll talk about each other's day, Luca, whatever else is going on."

"I'll need to get my head down with the writing soon, I've been too distracted recently and I've a deadline to hit at the end of January," Matt explains. "So I guess you being away will kinda help I guess."

Chris nods. "I'll miss you though," he says, just in case that's not clear. It's not exactly ideal to be going away this early in their relationship but luckily it's only for two weeks with a week back here before he's away for another two weeks and then home for Christmas. "Henry was my first relationship," he says quietly. "When we were working, we were working, and when we were home, we were home. Aside from reading scripts, if we were off, we were off. You'll need to let me know if I'm not giving you the space you need for writing. I'm not used to being with someone who actually works from home. Do you disappear into your office and close the door? Or do you keep a schedule?"

"Both, generally. I set myself a number of hours per week. Most weeks I do a similar number of hours each day, but some weeks I kinda get lost in it and can knock those hours out in two or three days. Obviously, I try and be flexible around Kate and Luca too, but I have a good work ethic, good self-discipline so I manage it all really well. Maybe when you're home and I'm working you can spend time with Luca, build a relationship with him. Or work on making the man cave into our love nest," Matt laughs at that.

"I can do both. Luca first and our love nest second." Chris grins. "If you can't find the plans though, let me know and I'll get someone in to take some measurements."

"There's plenty you can do with Lulu, perhaps you can start teaching him to ride a pony? He likes to garden with Kate too, she gets him to help her plant the vegetable garden. We haven't decided if we're going to homeschool him yet, but we'd agreed we wanted him having practical skills as well as intellectual ones."

"Do your neighbours have a pony?" Chris asks, excited at the prospect.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure they'd help us find one," Matt glances at Chris, he's beginning to pick up on the subtle cues that his lover gives as a clue to his thoughts and feelings. "You can have a horse too if you want?"

"We'll see but I'd love to find one for Luca," Chris says happily, really looking forward to having some serious one-on-one time with Luca. "What about a dog at some point?"

"I'm not a huge fan," Matt admits. "We've three cats, and I know Kate would have more if I let her, but I might be persuaded when Luca's older."

Chris nods. He actually prefers dogs to cats but he loves all animals. "And what about swimming? Has he spent any time in the water?"

"We've taken him swimming, he's happy enough splashing around with water wings on, but he can't swim unaided yet." Taking Luca to swim is always fun and it's something he should do more often. "Though I'm assuming that will soon be taken care of?" he teases. "I haven't actually checked yet, but do you have webbed toes?"

Chris laughs. "I'm pretty sure I do. Is there anything near here? A community centre or pool?"

"Yeah there's a sports complex place with a pool in town, that's where we normally take him. Though that might not be an option for you?" Matt asks, glancing up at Chris, rather appreciating the mental picture he has of his son splashing around with Chris.

Chris thinks about that for a moment. "You realize there's a good chance it'll be Luca who outs me at some point," he says, rather amused by the idea actually.

"Huh?" Matt frowns at that. "How?"

"Well, we've already told him that I'm going to be living here, sleeping in Daddy's room and he's going to have two daddies," Chris points out. "The moment I take him to the pool, or we do, and someone asks who I am, who knows what he'll come up with besides 'Kis'." He chuckles, glancing at Matt and quickly adding, "I'm fine with it. I'm not complaining. I just realized that even if I tried to be discreet and keep things quiet, it might be in vain."

"I hadn't even thought about it," Matt nods. "But yeah, you're right. You're sure that's okay though?"

Chris nods. "Yeah, I am," he says, giving Matt's hand another squeeze. "If it happens, it happens. We won't go out of our way to announce or confirm things, not until we're ready, but if I get outed before that, then I'll just assume it was meant to be."

"I'd like to think Luca will continue to be as matter as fact about the changes as he has been so far," Matt lets go of Chris's hand and steps in, sliding his arm around his lover's waist, discovering to his delight that their height difference makes the embrace easy to maintain as they continue walking.

"I hope so," Chris says, really enjoying the closeness. "We've been pretty lucky so far. His big concern was I'd sleep in his room." He chuckles.

"Well yes, because we had some problems when we moved him from a crib to a bed, he kept getting up and wandering around when he should have been asleep. So I started sleeping in there on the floor to try and break the habit. It went on for a few weeks until one afternoon I caught him dragging my bedclothes out of his room, with Kate behind him biting down so hard on her laughter, he dumped the blankets in my room and stomped back to his own before announcing, arms crossed, 'My room!' I was not allowed in for a few days and he kept telling me I had to sleep in my own bed. He's very protective of his personal space, which is great because it means we have something to work with about respecting other people's private spaces."

Chris laughs. "That's too funny," he says, shaking his head in amusement. "I want to do things with him now, whatever comes up, I don't want to curtail our activities because I might be outed. It might be a good year before I come out officially and I'll be damned if we're not all going to be seen together before that."

"So you want to take him to see Santa?" Matt laughs, so happy that Chris doesn't want to have them sneak around, he had worried about how that might affect Luca, but given all three of them seem to be keen to just get on with it and not care what the gossips might have to say, it seems Luca should hardly notice anything negative going on around him. "You, me and Kate?"

"I would love that," Chris says, slowly to a stop and turning to face Matt. Leaning in to kiss him, just because he can.

Opening his mouth to Chris, Matt kisses him back, it starts relatively low key, but it's not long before Matt is making soft noises of want. The more he tastes of Chris, the more he wants. It's heady and scary all at once.

"Any chance of anyone coming along here?" Chris murmurs, his voice thick, breath heavy.

"I doubt it," Matt mumbles as he seeks another kiss, he can feel the swell of his lover's cock as it fills, pressed between them.

"C'mon then," Chris says, taking Matt's hand and pulling him into the small stand of trees nearby, his lover backed up against one of them before Chris goes to his knees.

"Wait! What! What are you doing?" Matt squeaks in surprise as Chris tugs at his fly. "Out here?"

"You said no one would come along," Chris points out, freeing Matt's cock. And even if they did, they're hidden by the trees. His hand tight around his lover's cock, lips brushed over the head.

Any protests Matt had are gone the moment his lover's lips touch his dick, indeed all thoughts fly from his head other than how good it feels, how _risky_ this feels. "Oh my god, Oh!" He cups the back of Chris's head with his hand, his fingers buried in the short crop of it.

Chris doesn't hesitate or linger. He takes Matt's cock into his mouth and down his throat in the very next move, tilting his head back and giving Matt full rein.

When Chris stops moving Matt looks down, his brow creased in confusion, only to find Chris looking up at him, poised, and clearly waiting for Matt to take over. The thought does not sit comfortably with Matt, but he doesn't stop to question it, instead, he starts, awkwardly to move his hips, thrusting into the wet heat.

Chris slides his hands up the back of Matt's legs to his ass, cupping his cheeks through his jeans and urging him on with a rough groan. He's aching, his own cock hard, heavy, begging for attention, but his focus is all on Matt.

"Oh jesus..." Matt's voice is strangled as Chris manhandles him, directing him through his actions. "Oh fuck Chris..." he manages a few more stuttered and ungraceful thrusts before there's a warning spurt of precum.

Chris growls, hands tightening further on Matt's ass, cheeks hollowing as he demands his lover let go.

Matt's hands flutter, unwilling to take too tight and controlling a hold on Chris's head. "I um..." is just about as far as Matt manages before he finds himself tipping over into an incredibly intense orgasm.

With clear sounds of pleasure, Chris swallows every drop, pressing into Matt's touch.

Leaning back against the tree for support, Matt gasps for breath. "Enough... enough," he moans, twitching as Chris appears to be sucking his dick clean. "My legs..." sure enough Matt's knees are weak and he's a little unsettled. "Chris, please?"

Chris pulls off and sits back on his heels. "Are you okay?"

Matt slides down the tree until his butt hits the dirt, he runs a hand over his face. "Yeah, I think so," he swallows. "That was... intense, and unexpected," he admits. "I'm not used to that kind of spontaneity."

"Intense and unexpected." Chris smiles. "Those could be good or bad things."

Matt nods. "Yeah," he agrees, not elaborating further as he tries to pull his thoughts together. He lifts up his butt to tug his jeans back in place before tucking his junk away. "I need a minute."

"Of course," Chris says, his smile fading as he realizes just how shaken Matt is. He shifts, settling on his ass as well, and reaches out to put his hand on Matt's leg.

Blowing out a breath Matt turns to look at Chris. "First thing, amazing blow job..." he offers with a hesitant smile. "But... you totally caught me unaware, one moment we're kissing the next you're on your knees and my dick is in your mouth."

"Sorry," Chris says with a bit of a sheepish grin. "I was really aroused, even by us just kissing, and I knew some things were off the table but I wanted you. That seemed like the best option."

Covering Chris's hand with his own Matt takes a breath, not sure how his next words will be taken. "I'm flattered, but... you just went for it... and I found myself feeling uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Chris says, genuinely apologetic. "I won't do it again."

"I think it wasn't so much the spontaneity, which is new for me, but you clearly wanted me to top, to fuck your face, and that, that is what made me so uncomfortable. It didn't feel right, it felt... I don't know," Matt growls in frustration, unable to find the words to explain what he experienced. "I don't see you like that."

Huh. "So you think you would have more comfortable if I'd simply taken, instead of encouraging you to use my mouth," Chris says, trying to make sure he understands exactly where Matt's coming from so they don't end up here again, or not too often anyways.

Matt nods. "Yeah I think so," he thinks on it for another moment. "I really don't like it when you describe what you want me to do you as 'using' you. It's a loaded word that doesn't sit well with me."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind as well. You might have to remind me though," Chris says. "Did I miss any cues? Did you want me to stop while I was doing it?"

"No, no, it was just all very quick, even my orgasm," Matt ducks his head as he smiles at that.

Chris breathes a sigh of relief at that, grateful to know he didn't violate consent. "This is why I think you should have a safeword," he says. "Because I'll more than likely misstep again at some point and I want you to have a firm way of telling me no, because sometimes protesting or objecting is just part of the fun, while other times you really mean it."

Matt blinks at that, at the casual way Chris talks about... what? "Hold on, 'sometimes protesting or objecting is just part of the fun'?"

Shit. "I mean if I'm doing something you're enjoying but you don't want to enjoy it and you're sort of going, 'oh, god, don't, please stop,' only you don't really mean it, it's just your gut reaction or something to say, or whatever. Versus if you seriously want me to stop for whatever reason." Chris pauses for a second, worried he's not doing a good job of explaining. "If you told me to stop or your body language told me to stop, you can bet I'd stop, but sometimes there's that gray area where you, general you, are unsure of what you want and something's making you uncomfortable but at the same time your body's reacting to it and a safeword lets you tell me in no uncertain terms to stop."

It's a lot for Matt to process with a brain that's still fuzzy from sex. "So I need one?" Is pretty much all he can take from that right at this moment. "A safeword to make you stop? Okay," he nods.

"I think it's a good idea," Chris says. "You may never need to use it and I'll always be aware of how you're reacting, but today, for instance, I thought you were a little shocked, which was fine. But you were actually uncomfortable, really uncomfortable, and I don't like that and I don't know you well enough yet to catch the difference."

"I think it was because I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I needed some guidance I guess," Matt looks down at their hands. "What word should I use?"

"Something you won't forget and that you'd never say during sex otherwise," Chris explains. "Do you think you'd remember 'red' if you used that or do you want it to be something more personal?"

"I can go with 'red'," Matt nods. He reaches to pick up a small dried twig and starts to pull pieces off it. "Am I so... inexperienced? I mean fuck, back in the day I did the club circuit, you know? Spent weekends high on E and fucking in back rooms before I started to take my sex life more seriously, then I ended up with Dylan. The sex was good, unimaginative I guess, but good. And now you... blowing my dick and my mind."

Chris smiles. "You're not inexperienced, you're just inexperienced with this, and you said yourself that Dylan was neither imaginative nor very assertive sexually."

"And you're both?" Matt huffs out, flicking a piece of the twig away. "That's all it is?"

 _You could be reacting to my dominance,_ Chris thinks, but it's definitely not something he wants to give voice to. Not yet. Not with what Matt's said about the size difference between them and not wanting to be seen as submissive. "Pretty much, especially when you add two and a half years of complete celibacy to the mix."

"Well, next time you want to spring something like that, tell me what you want me to do, I don't want to be blindsided again," Matt tosses the rest of the wood aside. "Shall we keep walking, or head back?"

"Let's keep walking," Chris suggests, pushing to his feet and offering Matt his hand. "At least a few more minutes. It's going to start getting dark anyway."

Once Chris has pulled him to his feet Matt readjusts his clothing before falling back in step with his lover, his hand tucked in Chris's.

"I'm really sorry I made you feel so uncomfortable," Chris says, giving Matt's hand a squeeze. "I'll rein in the spontaneity some."

"No... no," Matt shakes his head. "We're still getting used to each other, now I know to be on guard against your uncontrollable sex drive," he teases, bumping against Chris. "Be you... that's what I want."

"Uh huh." Chris grins, bumping back. "So, if I'd told you to fuck my throat, would that have been okay, or did you want me to take complete control of the blowjob?" Which he'd mostly done anyway, his hands on Matt's ass, guiding him.

"I would have wanted you to do what you did," Matt replies, glancing up at Chris, as he experiences another moment of 'how can this man be mine?'

"But warn you?" Chris clarifies.

Nodding, Matt tugs on Chris's hand to guide them back toward the house.

"It's so peaceful up here," Chris says as they walk back. "Other than those strange people making a racket in the woods," he adds with a grin and a wink.

"It is quiet," Matt agrees, he looks around them. "Will we need to do something about security when we go public? Enclose all the property?"

Chris makes a face. "Probably, but I can get a security company in to do something as discreet as possible."

"Whatever you think is for the best," Matt agrees, "Though we should probably talk to Ted and Marie, my neighbours, we share property boundaries, they're the couple who use the paddocks and stabling when they need."

Chris nods. "Maybe they'd let us put something around both properties if I take care of the cost. That way, they can still use the paddocks and stables and we can make sure no one's trying to come in through their property."

Matt is amused at the casual way Chris suggests such a thing. "Okay," he nods.

"What's so funny?" Chris asks, smiling, recognizing that look on Matt's face

"You, you're funny. So matter of fact about things most people would be all what the fuck about." He gives Chris's hand a squeeze. "I cannot wait to fall madly in love with you," he adds, letting the words out without weighing or measuring their potential effect.

It takes a moment for the last to sink in, Chris still all happy Matt thinks he's funny and that they're holding hands. "Me neither," he says softly, his chest going tight, his heart twinging. As it is, he's pretty sure he's a good way there.


End file.
